Lawrence Sage
Lawrence Sage was a Human 12 year old boy who enjoyed Playing with Legos, who was born in raised with parents who are hardly at home due to the effects of the shattering American Economy, this would force his father Bob Sage, to create his own scientific experiments, while his bratty little 10 year old sister Lily Sage, would cause trouble for him, mostly due to the fact of him refusing to play with her with her collection of Playdoh Clay, and having to fulfil his love for his Lego sets. Lawrence Sage was warped into the Lego Universe with the anger of his little sister, where he has since than remained, He is the only non lego being in their Universe, which would later be followed by a Clay Invasion 2 months later. Lawrence currently resides in Cloud Cuckoo Land with Princess Unikitty, whom which he shares a great friendship, and possible crush, (As Unikitty contains the same feelings) but Lawrence's feeligns eventually drifted away during the mid Lego Clay War, as he began to look at Unikitty more as a mom then a girlfriend. Lawrence held the largest role in the Lego Clay War, as the Clay Menace saw interests in him and often tried to capture him for their queen. Bio 'Prior to Warp Incident' prior to his arrival into the Lego Universe nothing was mostly known about Lawrence age during his time before the Lego clay war or ever sending foot in the Lego first but he but he admitted at one point that he you always used to love playing with Legos as a child at 2 years old and still does even at 12 years old this could mean that he was responsible for most of the new construction of the new Realms of the Lego Universe from the imagination. He also mentioned that his parents were mostly never home due to the high stress levels of work and mostly was always on his own or left behind by a babysitter who mostly never pays attention and is always spending most of her time on the phone, at some point he shares a room with his little sister with his room being on the left side and her room being across the hallway the two despite having spots when it comes to playing Lego and playing clay love each other dearly but Lawrence himself refuse to play with Clay due to the fact that he likes playing Lego more than he did playing with Play-Doh this end result would eventually Force his little sister into an angry jealous rage to the point that she snuck into her father's main magical section that was located in the houses basement and was able to acquire a special type of elixir tipping it into Lawrence's drink while the two were eating lunch. 'Warp Incident' After consuming the drink Lawrence eventually returned to his room only to feel funny and we transported into the Lego Universe this will eventually become known as the warp incident. following his Transportation into the Lego verse Lawrence eventually became panicked and tried to find multiple ways to get back home to spike having a small fear of the Lego beans at 1st Lawrence eventually grew accustomed to them and especially began to form a bond with Unikitty which was actually the first Lego being he actually found where he eventually landed on a platform that was eventually known as Cloud Cuckoo Land major set that he saw in The Lego Movie that same year that was set to have been destroyed which even in his eyes also surprise Lawrence age. haven't made new friends Lawrence age decides to spend at least a couple of minutes on Cloud Cuckoo Land under Unikitty the orders and try to figure out a way to return back to his own realm little did he know that this one incident would eventually change his life forever. 'Living Among Lego' Despite being the only non Lego being in Cloud Cuckoo Land Lawrence age was treated like no other person in Cloud Cuckoo Land he was actually also even well-respected from his creativity in building which even he actually also sometimes gave Master Builders who resided on Cloud Cuckoo Land multiple new ideas on what to construct in order to add to Cloud Cuckoo Land. Despite having a good start from the kingdom of no rules no sleep or babysitters, Lawrence and stomach cage is married to take a little bit too much advantage over the no rule policy and would sometimes cause trouble even when he didn't mean to or if it was accidental such as destroying a platform that was meant to be a new Thruster to the cloud Kingdom or eventually bothering some of the residents to the point that Unikitty would have to get involved it was eventually given at that time that Cloud Cuckoo and would eventually receive some rules in order to try and keep Lawrence under control so that he wouldn't cause any more damage or trouble to the people of Cloud Cuckoo Land. also following the destruction of platform9 Lawrence was eventually grounded and forced to remain with Unikitty in the dog Temple until further notice however little did he know was that eventually unknown to him was that in the real world his little sister found out about him enjoying his life in the Lego Universe and decided to forcefully take him in order to play with her with the use of a clay on threat that she was able to reconstruct from the collections that she owned. 'Lego Clay War' 'Post War' 'Sage Crisis' Personality Lawrence Sage's personality is that to be of any normal 12 year old boy though he can be immature at times. Just like Princess Unikitty, Lawrence Sage can also mature and could also show a mateur side in which he could also be used to actually lead others in the wake of an emergency he was able to prove this during the Lego clay War as he was able to lead the Lego team through the event of a clay infested Middle Zealand in September of 2014 destroying a massive weapon that was used by the claim Menace in the heart of the continent finally turning the power against the clay Menace. Lawrence also maintains a creative sign and could also come up with new weapons of war during the events of the Lego clay conflict in which even intern also impressed Lord Business and Emmet the Master Builders themselves during the last event of the Lego clay war Lawrence could also come up with a sassy side in which she could sometimes cause trouble and actix even what he did doesn't mean to. he also maintains a clumsy side in which sometimes he could cause destruction such as the destroying the platform nine and also sometimes damaging certain aspects and Cloud Cuckoo Land must of the annoyance of Unikitty stuff like this including his clumsy and Sassy side would eventually be when the main reasons on why rules would be put down on Lawrence during his stay in Cloud Cuckoo Land in the early days before the Lego clay war and even during the conflict itself. In the aftermath of the Lego clay War Lawrence age still considered himself to be a great asset to the universe and continue store maintained his personality even 5 years later my 2018 during The Siege crisis it would eventually be from this person alley on how Unikitty would also become more and more protective over the years even going as far as to her relocating to you too Kingdom during the five-year period before the disaster began. Relationships ''Trivia *''Lawrence is by far one of the only humans to ever show up in the Lego Universe when it comes to Fan wise as he is known to have also been the main protagonist or one of the main protagonist to to ever populate the Lego Universe during the events of Lego 2 reunification... Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Non Lego Beings Category:Characters of LEGO 2 Reunification Category:Creations of 2014 Category:Creations by 2091riveraisrael